


these bitches gay

by Did_this_on_a_whim



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Two Moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Did_this_on_a_whim/pseuds/Did_this_on_a_whim
Summary: The past few days i have been binging all of Titans and I love how every female character is kinda their to support Rachel (especially Dawn and the way she is always calling her hun and sweetie) and as a raging homo I ship Dawn and Donna so I decide to combine the two. Basically, a one-shot of Dawn and Donna being cool moms to Rachel
Relationships: Dawn Granger & Rachel Roth, Dawn Granger/Donna Troy, Rachel Roth & Donna Troy
Kudos: 8





	these bitches gay

As sunlight filtered through the blinds Donna slowly came to consciousness with a groan. Turning over she buried her face into her warm pillow in hopes of going back to sleep. A feather light giggle floated through the air causing her smile despite the circumstances.

“Donna as much as I enjoy your attention, I think that we should get up,” Dawn says to her wife chuckling still. 

Donna lets out an exaggerated huff as she lifts her head to face her wife. “ Well yes, we  _ could _ do that, or we could just stay here. I highly doubt that San Francisco will go to chaos if we aren’t there just this once,” she responds while peppering Dawn's shoulder with light kisses.

“Maybe not San Francisco but do you really want to trust Hank and Dick with the kiddos,” challenges Dawn as she gets out of bed causing Donna’s face to fall into the bed, with a sense of clumsiness unfamiliar to the Amazonian.

“Well-” Donna starts only to be interrupted by bangs and loud swears. Dawn raises her eyebrows with an expression that says  _ I told you so _ . Donna flips her off and rushes out of the room to see what all the commotion is about. As she walks into the living room on the titans tower she sees Rachel and Connor on opposite sides of the couch with Gar laying over both of them and Rose choosing to sit on the floor with Krypto, despite their being other seating available.From one look at their bowls the Amazonian can tell they are all eating sugary cereal that Dick most definitely did not approve of. “Hey kiddos,” she greets,“what happened over here?”

“Well shit for brains said he was going to cook breakfast for us and because we have a basic sense of self preservation we decided to make cereal instead,” Rose supplies from her spot on the floor, her eyes not not leaving the tv. “Hey, have you ever noticed the parreales between ‘Tom & Jerry’ and Batman and the Joker?” At this comment Gar and Rachel’s heads snap at her, both sharing a look of confusion and disgust. 

“Yeah, so don’t say that if you ever meet Batman,” Donna comments with a bemused expression as she walks over to the kitchen. As she makes her way over she sees Hank picking up pots and pans from where they have seem to fall over, “Having a good morning,” she asked innocently as she began to make coffee.

“Yeah yeah, fuck you too Troy,” Hank puffs out with an annoyed eyeroll to his teammate.

“Oh, you wish,” interrupts Dawn with a smirk as she walks into the living room. A chorus of “ew’s” come from the teens as they realize the implications of Dawns words, causing the adults to chuckle.

“Morning baby, morning Rose, Gar and Connor'' she says to the kids, only receiving brief nods in return. She then leans down as an attempt to put a kiss on Rachels head only to be dodged. “What's wrong hun,” Dawn says with a frown, confused as to what could have made her upset.

“Mom, you can just talk about you and Ma having sex then go one like everything is normal,” Rachel states with disgust, her actions being punctuated with exaggerated gagging. Across the room clay shatters on the ground as Donna freezes, . Rachel whips her head around to see what had caused the second bang of the morning only to see her mother staring right back at her. 

“What did you say,” Donna stutters, too shocked to give a shit about the fact that she broke some mug.

“Uh, that you and Mom shouldn’t talk about your sex life. Why, am I in trouble,” Rachel asks nervously, turning to once again face Dawn in hopes of an answer only to be greeted by her eyes filled with unshed tears.

“No hun, never. It’s just that you- well you called us ‘mom’,” Dawn says while pulling her daughter in for a hug despite the odd angle.

“O-oh… Do you guys not like that. I can stop if-,” Rachel rambles out only to be quickly interrupted.

“No, don’t stop. It was just unexpected is all,” Donna says as she joins in their little families hug. Rachel smiles and blushes, unused to having so much attention on her. 

Hank clears his throat loudly causing the three to break up as they remember they are not alone. “So, anyone want an omelette,” he asks as an attempt to be nonchalant despite wiping away a tear from his cheek.

“Yeah so after what Dawn has told me of your past, shall we say, cooking attempts I plan on steering clear from your food,” the Amazonian says as she walks to get the broom to clean up her mess. 

Just as the omelettes (which were made by Donna) are finished Dick enters the kitchen covered in sweat from training. “Hey guy,” he simply states in lue of greeting everyone, “oh omelettes. Wait, who made these

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, please give any feedback and comment a prompt if you want to that I can do.


End file.
